User blog:AlthaBlade/Masterblind - An Interactive Bloons Fanfic
Hello there, I know I haven't made any sort of bloon fanfic of any kind in a while but I felt that by making another interactive fanfic where the audience gets to choose the decision made at the end of each half of every chapter by a poll :D Note: Some language utilised might be offensive, user's discretion is advised. FAQ Q. How do the polls work? A. The polls can be voted on by anyone who happens to visit this blog and are spilt into two categories : Normal and Special polls. Normal polls are polls that will be at the end of practically every single half of a chapter and will each have several options to choose from, all of which having five possible outcomes: *A strong positive outcome (e.g. a character destroying a large horde of bloons when thought to be impossible) *A positive outcome (e.g. succeeding to get to a certain location) *A neutral outcome - could sometimes lean a little towards either way (e.g. managing to escape from an overpowered bloon) *A negative outcome (e.g. failing to take down a bloon) *A strong negative outcome (e.g. losing a character's favourite weapon) Most scenarios will have more negatives than positives or may have more options to choose from and vice versa. This is done so that the audience truly gets to decide on the fate of the characters and if they will succeed in certain missions or not. It could even decide on whether a character lives or dies! It also means that the story doesn't necessarily have to have a happy ending. It's all up to the choices the audience decide on :) After the winning result of the poll comes into play, I will reveal the other possible outcomes three chapters afterwards (e.g. All of Chapter 1's possible outcomes will be revealed after I release Chapter 4) and a brief little story accompanying each outcome, talking about what would've happened if the majority voted for a different option. Special polls are polls I will put on every 5 chapters that have nothing to do with the immediate actions required to be taken by the characters. These polls will have an impact on something random in the next 1-5 chapters after the poll has finished and are usually very significant. Of course, I keep the true nature of such polls a secret until they come into play :D Q. Where did you get the names for the main characters as well as some other stuff from? Jerome - Directly ripped off from the 1997 movie Gattaca Alias - Inspired by AliA from YouTube. I've never really seen his videos but I know the name exists. Izarus - I was looking up star names then I found 'Izar', so I added 'us' at the end then I invented a new name. Austros Supermarket - I was thinking 'Australia' then I kinda ended up with that Sam's War Academy - Some random person's first name I was thinking about :) Q. What tower upgrades do the characters have? The way how some towers work in the story differ from what they do ingame but to briefly show what each character is capable of: 2021 *Nothing 2024 *Jerome: 1-1 Boomerang Thrower *Alias: 1-2 Dart Monkey *Izarus: 2-0 Sniper Monkey (also an ice tower that can't do anything) *Bright: 3-0 Ninja Monkey, 2-0 Monkey Engineer Q. How often will this fanfic be updated? I will strive to update this fanfic at least every two days but of course sometimes I will be more active, sometimes I will be more inactive. Q. What inspired you to make this interactive fanfic? I felt like making some sort of event in which the community could get involved in. Due to the failure of the tourney I set up, I figured I should make a fanfic instead. Since I've had a little bit of experience writing bloons fanfics in the past, I thought this would be a decent idea. Past Polls Prologue - Special I can't tell you why now but please choose one of these towers :) *Monkey Engineer - 2 *Ninja Monkey - 2 *Sniper Monkey - 1 *Dartling Gun - 0 Winning options: Monkey Engineer, Ninja Monkey Outcome: Bright's tower type/s Chapter 1 What should Jerome do? *Kick Alias in hopes of waking him up - 1 *Shout another horrible pun at Izarus in hopes of waking him up - 0 *Take on the ceramic himself #YOLO - 1 *Ditch his friends and try to run for his life - 0 *Chuck food at the ceramic bloon - 2 Winning option: Chuck food at the ceramic bloon Prologue 'July 2, 2021 - 12:30 AM - Austros Town, Jerome's room' In the past, bloons were the only enemy for the monkeys, they would come in numbers or in hardened shells of clay, attacking impassively yet aggressively but for what reason? No one ever knew. However, one day on June 27, 1995, most of them disappeared. No one knows how, why or if they would ever strike back again in a horde, nowadays, the strongest that ever show up are pink bloons, which are still fairly easy to counter with proper weaponry. Of course, towns, cities, villages everywhere still prepare themselves the extra mile just in case they'd ever hit hard again one day but of course, that would never happen...yet. Anyway, I was staring out the window, admiring the typical clear sky of a distant town as I am quite passionate about astronomy...also because my friends were making too loud of a racket for me to sleep cos they were too busy playing...Call of Booty - White Ops 2. Jerome - 'Hey you two! Do you think we should get some sleep? Tomorrow we're entering War Academy! We get to choose the type of tower we want to pursue and speaking of which, what excatlyare you two gonna beco- '''Alias - '''OH NAWWWWWWWWWW, NO YOU DID NOT! '''Izarus - '''360 qwikskope #getwreked :D '''Alias - '''3-9, you've got to be kidding me... '''Izarus -' I le almost win whooooooooo~ 'Jerome -' Come on guys, tomorrow will be one of the most important moments of your life! Get some rest already... I walked over to Alias and Izarus and it was then when I felt my phone vibrate, making me find three new messages. The first of which was just some random pizza ad, the second of which was Izarus' parents, who was concerned of him staying up very late at my place and then there was a third message with the subject 'Austros Bananas' with a typical discount advertisement,the message below: . Just in case you didn't know, I LOVE BANANAZ, especially Austros branded bananas and I ALWAAAAAAYS read their ads for any potential discounts I can attain but the odd thing about the message were the three 'words' below: "LZRAR RUG FHENMV". I've seen them put random codes under their ads for extra-secret discounts but never one that looked so weird...LZRAR? RUG? What the heck am I supposed to make out of that? I felt compelled to tell my friends about it but I eventually decided to keep it a secret. 'Alias -' Ok, just let us finish this g-WATTTTTTTTTTTTTT 'Izarus - '''No scope headshot spawn kill to teh face hehehe ^-^ I is win :D '''Alias - '''I DEMAND A REMATCH!!!! '''Jerome -' Seriously guys, we have a big day tomorrow, go back home already. 'Alias - '''Buuuut, I won't get to challenge him again in like a few years, you know of the harsh rules of the academy right? Wish we could bring in gaming consoles. . . '''Izarus -' We has big day tomoz, like said by Jerome, we should go home ^-^ Hmm, maybe I should go over all of my friends as well as myself to give you a glimpse of who we really are: Firstly, there's Alias, a 14 year old tall monkey with...not much skill to be honest. I think he wanted to be a dart monkey just because the dart course in the academy was the easiest to pass. He seems like the complete opposite of an asseritive person and pretty much gets pushed around however much anyone else desires. I've also never seen him win in any game against Izarus for some reason. Speaking of Izarus, he's a 13 year old guy with unparallelled hand-eye coordination who is determined to be one of the best snipers in the world. He is one of the few remaining ice monkeys left of this world and can't seem to speak proper English. His main problem however, is he can't use his ice-generating abilities like other monkeys with the extremely rare ability so that pretty much makes him just like any other random normal monkey out there. Really unpredictable guy. And there's me, the monkey with the most generic name ever. 14 years of age, I'll probably become a boomerang thrower as I know a lot of the most successful monkeys initially took the boomer course. I think I could make a great leader too, but that's just me... Chapter 1 - Last Stand '''June 24, 2024 - 4 AM - Austros Supermarket Fast forward three years into the future and the scene consists of a torn down supermarket with goods scattered everywhere. There are three mattresses at the very corner of the supermarket, monkeys resembling Jerome and Alias appearing to be sleeping in two of them. The shelves of the supermarket appear to be arranged in a barrier-like manner. Izarus is lying down on one of them, staring out at the entrance. The monkey resembling Jerome appears to be waking up. Jerome - 'Ugh, Izarus, do you think you should swap out for lookout duty and get some sleep? You've been lying there for like 4-5 hours straight, I'm surprised you haven't randomly fallen asleep yet. '''Izarus -' SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK! 'Jerome - '*sigh* As you wish. Suddenly, three black bloons arrive at the entrance. They see Izarus and they rush towards him, only to be dropped one by one by his insane accuracy. Ugh, I guess I should be getting some sleep now but it never stops amazing me watching that guy snipe. 'Jerome -' How do you snipe so well? Seriously, the thing you have right there is the basic sniper, typically only capable of popping up to 4 layers at a time yet you obliterate blacks in a single shot, how??? 'Izarus -' Skillz :) Suddenly, Izarus begins to zone off and he eventually falls asleep. I heard some noise outside. That was when I noticed a ceramic accompanied by an army of reds came in. 'Jerome -' CRAP, IZARUS WAKE UP! Izarus was well and truly deep in his sleep, I shook him around and told him the worst pun in the world but it wasn't of any use. I tried calling Alias up too but it wasn't of much use either. Soon enough I found the reds all heading towards the left and the lone ceramic heading straight to me. I was questioning whatever the heck the reds were doing but the ceramic was clearly the larger issue. All I had available was 20 or so darts and the sniper Izarus found at the weapons section of the supermarket across the other side. It was kinda odd that's all we could gather as there were tonnes of food, electrical appliances and so forth around but yet that was all we could grab in terms of weaponry. Main problem was that I didn't really know how to use the sniper properly and I sucked at throwing darts even though it was the most fundamental and basic anti-bloon thingy everyone in the academy learnt before anything else. Damn, Alias would be useful too, he's one of the few students who took the further darts course and he's pretty darn good with them. Well, I'm in deep trouble now...what should I do? Chapter 2 - I'm not the only one who loves bananaz '''June 24, 2024 - 4:07 AM - Austros Supermarket Well, it wasn't like I had much of an option, I could hear the ceramic bloon bashing itself against our barricades already. Impulsively, I scavenged my immediate vicinity for food and that was when I realised that...I was surrounded by Austros bananas...OUT OF ALL THE THINGS!!!!!!!!! *sigh* I reaaaaally didn't want to have to do this but ugh, what other choice is there? Jerome lobs bananas over the shelf in hopes of doing anything to stop the ceramic coming through. Although it caused virtually no damage, it did somewhow distract the ceramic bloon a bit. I then decided to keep on throwing bananas while holding the shelf in place but then I suddenly noticed the shelf crack in half, awwwww crap. I then decided to make a run for it but of course, I then tumbled over my arsenal of bananas I had stashed up next to me >.< Jerome -''' HELP MEEEE, SOMEONEEEEEEE!!!! I seriously thought I was a goner then all of a sudden and I had my life flash before my eyes, I then saw the ceramic bloon start to crack, quickly turning into rainbows, zebras, pinks, reds, before vanishing completely at the edge of my eye. I couldn't see exactly what happened but I think I saw shurikens whoosh by. '??? -' You sounded like a damsel in distress. I had no idea how to respond to that so I just blurted out the first thing that came into mind. 'Jerome - '''Shut up. '??? -''' I just saved you and that's how you repay me...I see how it is. 'Jerome -' Well then, thank you sir? '??? -' Feel free to call me Bright. 'Jerome - '''Most ironic name for a ninja? '''Bright -' Shuddup...anyway, I came here cos I smelled food. 'Jerome -' Wait, so you didn't come because of my scream? 'Bright - '''lol nope '''Jerome -' You're an idiot. 'Bright -' I'm deaf. 'Jerome -' How did you hear my scream? 'Bright - '''I didn't. '''Jerome -' THEN HOW-WHY DID YOU CALL ME A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS. 'Bright -' I learnt lip reading at Sam's War Academy. 'Jerome -' Wait, that's where I'm learning right now! Or....where I was learning I then turned around and saw a bunch of reds chasing us, the ones I saw earlier...but they were all getting popped by two or three weird little turret thingies that Bright must've set up while I was piffing bananas at the ceramic. They were popping the red bloons as if they had a mind of their own. 'Bright -' I'm also an engineer 'Jerome -' Nerd 'Bright -' Jerome, Jerome, why don't you go home 'Jerome - '''This is my home...for now '''Bright -' Wait whuuuuuuut, this is where I live. '''Jerome - '''Say whuuuuut, this is where '''I live. Bright appeared to look around him, admiring the sight of food, it was then when I took notice of his appearance. He appeared to be covered in black head to toe with a bunch of shurikens attached to his waist alongside a wrench. He seemed a little taller than myself but I guess the slight height advantage still made him kinda intimidating... Bright -''' So that's where all the food went?! Damn I'm starving! All I could gather were a crap tonne of weapons but nothing else of much use. 'Jerome -' So that's where all the weapons went?! Damn that almost ended up killed me! -__- And that's how we became best friends...ok not really, but we talked with each other a lot, after he ate up like half of my banana stash...at least we share SOMETHING in common. I also learnt that Bright was camping in a small underground section near the entrance of the supermarket I wasn't even aware of. Hmm, when we do talk though, we always wander off and end up discussing about some of the most retarded topics ever. '''June 24, 2024 - 5:13 AM - Austros Supermarket 'Bright - '''Wanna hear a beautiful poem I made for you? '''Jerome - '''No. '''Bright -' Jerome the gnome stole my home He be camping in here, can't be bothered to roam Has the hands of jelly, a brain of foam Prefers Internet Explorer over Google Chrome 'Izarus -' OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHEEEEEEET GET WREKED, 1337-0 Bright's way, Bright wins ^-^ 'Jerome -' IZARUS WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET UP?! 'Izarus -' I dunno :D Anyhow, I introduced him to Izarus briefly before we rambled on for another five minutes in a debate as to the best toilet brand and then we explained to Bright about how we kept one person to watch at all times and eventually, he decided to take on lookout duty while me and Izarus slept. Anyway, I think that when I wake up in another few hours, we should perhaps go exploring outside of the supermarket to perhaps recruit more members and further clear the area out of bloons. Still, I guess I should seriously sleep now though...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. Chapter 2 Poll What should the group do after everyone wakes up? Explore the immediate vicinity of the area (everyone) Explore the immediate vicinity of the area (have 2 stay back and 2 explore) Locate Jerome's home (everyone) Locate Jerome's home (have 2 stay back and 2 explore) Chill in the supermarket for longer, perhaps to make it a base or something more useful Category:Blog posts